semua karna viola!
by puputkawaii
Summary: berterima kasihlah pada Viola yang membuatku jadi begini! Kau tau? Dari dulu aku -' warning : misstypo, R


Disclaimer ; sampai kapanpun Harry potter itu tetap aja milik J.K.R, walau aku udah ngancem bunuh diri juga tetap aja punya dia *,*

Pair : Dramione

warning : merajalelanya misstypo, ceritanya yang Gaje,

A/N : fic, yang satu ini sangatlah Gaje, aku sudah peringatkan loh! Terus, aku buatnya dalam pemikiran yang lagi kacau!

judul : semua karna Viola!

Harry baru saja melewati peron 9/3 bersama Ron, matanya mencari-cari rambut semak-semak kesegala arah namun belum juga mendapati tanda-tanda sahabat wanitanya itu.

Pertengahan liburan musim panas Harry dan Hermione berjanji akan menghabiskan waktu mereka di TheBurrow tapi Hermione tiba-tiba membatalkannya, saudara ayahnya mengunjungi keluarganya kala itu. Hermione terpaksa untuk tinggal karna saudara ayahnya memiliki anak wanita yang seumuran dengannya, didalam suratnya dia mengutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa mau saja disuruh menemani sepupunya yang menjengkelkan.

Harry menoleh kesamping kanannya, dan mendapati Ron juga melakukan hal yang sama, Sampai akhirnya seseorang memanggil mereka dari belakang. Harry dan Ron menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati gadis, rambut coklatnya diikat ekor kuda, memakai Tanktop berwarna biru muda, dan celana yang mengembung (mirip celana aladin pikir Harry) dengan gambar bunga-bunga berwarna pink cerah.

Harry dan Ron saling berpandangan bingung, sampai akhirnya Ron memberanikan diri bertanya ''Kau Hermione Granger?'' tanyanya. Yang ditanya hanya memasang wajah merah padam.

''Ya,, aku Hermione Granger, Ronald weasley!'' yang mengaku Hermione mendekati mereka, dan menyuruh Harry dan Ron mengikutinya mencari Kompartemen.

Ketika mereka bertiga melangkah pandangan orang-orang disana tertuju pada mereka, jika mereka memandang Harry The-boy-who-lived itu sudah biasa, tetapi sekarang yang dipandang adalah Hermione Granger yang tidak terlalu terkenal, tidak terkenal malah.

Gadis itu hanya satu kali masuk Daily Propet karna Rita skeeter menuliskan tentang ambiusnya untuk mendapatkan Viktor krum.

Tapi Harry dan Ron yakin bukan itu yang membuat mereka memandang Takjub ke Hermione, melainkan karna apa yang dipakai Hermione sekarang sangat 'berbeda' dari style penyihir.

Mereka bertiga memasuki kereta Hogwarts,

melewati kompartemen Slytherin gadis-gadis disana memandang tak percaya. Blasie menyengir melihatnya, sedangkan Draco yang berada disampingnya hanya diam, seakan menahan amarah.

Di Huflepuff mereka maksudnya 'Hermione' mendapat siulan dari para pria, serta rentetan pertanyaan dari para gadis mengenai apa yang dikenakannya begitu juga ketika melewati kompartemen Revenclaw.

Hermione terlihat sangat kesal diperlakukan seperti itu, makanya Harry dan Ron sudah antisipasi, mereka memperlambat jalan mereka agar tidak terkena cimpratan mantra yang pasti sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

Dan memang benar, korban pertama adalah Neville akibat McLaggen yang yang berani-berani mengambil gambarnya, ketika Hermione mengucapkan mantra muntah siput bulan ke McLaggen, McLaggen menunduk dan terkena Neville, yang kebetulan dia dan Seamus yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

''Sungguh malang nasibmu Nev! Untung saja bukan aku'' ucap Seamus prihatin. Harry dan Ron memandang prihatin kearah Neville, sedangkan Hermione meminta maaf padanya.

Harry dan Ron saling berpandangan, mengisaratkan Ayo-pergi-sebelum-dia-memusnahkankita. Mereka berdua mengangguk.

Mereka mengendap-endap dari Hermione bermaksud mencari kompartemen yang paling ujung agar Hermione tidak mendapatkan mereka. Namun apa daya Hermione berbalik badan, dan menyuruh mereka masuk ke kompartemen disebelah kompartemen milik Neville.

Dengan berat hati mereka mengikuti Hermione memasuki Kompartemen yang dia pilih, Harry dan Ron memilih duduk didepan Hermione dan mengambil tempat paling sudut. Sampai akhirnya Ron memberanikan diri bertanya.

''Ada apa denganmu?'' tanyanya. Hermione mendengus sebelum berkata ''Berterima kasihlah pada Viola yang membuatku seperti ini! Kalian tau? Dari dulu aku sangat membencinya, dulu dia membuat cinta pertamaku menjauhiku! Dan sekarang dia membuat ibuku membuang seluruh isi lemariku diganti dengan baju-baju yang membuatku muak! Andai saja aku sudah 17th aku pasti akan melemparkan kutukan padanya!'' Hermione menarik napas sebelum berkata lagi ''Bukankah gaya ini aneh? Aku harus menggantinya dengan seragam sekarang!'' Hermione berdiri dan merogoh isi kopernya yang berada diatas tempat duduknya, setelah mendapatkan seragamnya Hermionepun langsung melangkah keluar, setelah itu Harry dan Ron langsung bernapas lega.

''Sudahlah Mione, kau terlihat bagus memakainya'' ucap Harry ketika melihat Hermione yang ingin meminjam jubah Ginny sebentar, untuk ke aula untuk makan malam.

''yap, Harry benar! Aku tidak akan mau meminjamkan jubahku padamu Hermione! Kasihan ibumu, dia hanya ingin kau terlihat cantik'' Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya, dia mendengus dan menatap tajam kearah Harry, sedang yang dipandang pura-pura memandang lain.

''Ayo makan! Aku sudah lapar, Dimana Ron?'' tanya Harry ke Ginny.

Ginny memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum berkata ''Seperti kau tidak tau dia saja Harry, dia bakalan datang sebelum waktunya makan, bahkan sebelum peri rumah memasak''

Mereka bertiga bersama-sama memanjat lukisan nyonya Gemuk yang tengah mengutuki Seamus dan Dean yang tidak mau mendengar lagu ciptaannya.

Ketika mereka berjalan dikoridor, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Melihat apa yang dipakai Hermione, gaun berlengan 2/4 dengan panjangnya 3cm dibawah lutut menampakkan kaki jenjangnya, model gaun itu kotak-kotak berwarna pink tua, dengan biru laut sebagai warna dasar, dengan gambar bunga kecil-kecil berwarna putih.

Hermione memakai gelang berwarna pink senada dengan warna gaun dan sepatu sandalnya, rambutnya yang sudah tidak lagi seperti semak (Terima kasih pada Viola, yang dengan senang hati menarik Hermione dari mobil sampai kesalon) digerai sampai dibawah bahu.

''Kurasa aku harus kembali keruang Rekreasi'' pamit Hermione yang segera memutar tubuhnya, namun dengan cekatan Ginny dan Harry menariknya sampai ke depan pintu Aula besar. Setelah berada didepan pintu Aula mereka melepaskan genggamannya pada Hermione, mereka tau dia tidak akan kembali ke Asrama setelah melihat hidangan yang berada disana 'Pai anggur'. Harry dan Ginny meninggalkan Hermione yang masih bertarung dengan batinnya, dia harus memilih antara, dia balik ke Asrama dan melewatkan hidangan penutup 'Pai anggur' yang ntah kapan lagi akan dihidangkan, atau dia makan disana dengan berpasang-pasang mata melihat kearahnya. Akhirnya perut Hermione yang menang.

Dengan rasa percaya diri, dia melewati berpasang-pasang mata yang memandang kearahnya, dia tetap duduk dibangku yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. Tanpa disadarinya diantara pasang-pasang mata, sepasang mata Hazel menghentikan aktifitasnya demi melihatnya.

''Kau lihat dia Draco? Dia menantangku! Aku harus dapat mengencaninya, oh.. Lihat kakinya yang mulus'' ujar Theo dengan berseringai.

''Diamlah Theo, jika kau masih mau hidup'' Blasie mengingatkan. Theo terdiam dan langsung kembali menyantap kalkun bakarnya. ''Tapi dia benar-benar wow! Lihat saja Daphne dan para gadis-gadis itu! Mereka telah mengirim burung hantu untuk ibu mereka, kau pasti tau untuk apa'' sambung Blasie, setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Draco dia berkata ''Maaf Pangeran, jangan cemburu gitu dong''

''Cemburu? Siapa yang cemburu pada siapa?'' tanya Draco. Blasie menyeruput jus labunya kemudian berkata lagi ''Kau dan dia'' katanya sambil melirik meja Gryfindor. Draco hanya menyeringai ''Tidak mungkin! Sudahlah aku lelah, aku ingin pergi keAsrama dulu'' Draco bangkit dan meninggalkan Blasie yang masih menyeringai.

Dimeja lain sepasang mata coklat, memandang kepergiannya dengan semburat kecewa. ''Tenang saja Mione, aku tadi memergokinya memandangmu tanpa berkedip'' ucapan Ginny membuat rona merah mejalari pipi Hermione.

Hermione melewati Lorong kastil ketika ingin kekelas Ramuan, langkahnya terhenti setelah mendengar suara cempreng yang dibuat manja.

''Hei, kau gadis Jalang! Kau pikir dengan kau memakai baju-baju muglemu kau akan berubah menjadi cantik? Haha, jangan mimpi, kau pernah dengar? Ada pepatah mengatakan sekali kau itu Darah Lumpur, kau akan tetap Darah lumpur! Benarkan Drakie'' sindirnya sadis sambil merangkul manja lengan Draco yang berada disampingnya.

Hermione mendengus, Ada sedikit rasa cemburu dihatinya. Draco menepis tangan Pansy sebelum berkata ''diamlah Pans! Kau membuatku mual'' setelah mengatakan itu Draco pergi sebelum melirik sekilas kearah Hermione. Wajah Pansy Parkinson merah padam, sebelum pergi dia melemparkan tatapan membunuh kearah Hermione yang menahan sengirannya.

kelas telah dipenuhi murid-murid Slytherin dan Gryfindor, Hermione menempatkan dirinya didepan Harry dan Ron yang tumben-tumbennya datang awal (setelah ditanya, Harry memandang penuh arti ke arah Ron yang wajahnya pucat, apa lagi kalau bukan kejutan dari Lavender?).

Ketika Hermione duduk dan menempatkan bukunya diatas meja burung kertas milik sikembar Patil melewatinya. Hermione tersenyum kearah burung kertas itu, kedua bola matanya mengikuti arah gerak burung kertas itu, dan sampailah burung itu didepan mata Hazel itu, sejenak mata mereka saling pandang, tak kuat akan sensasi diperutnya Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sahabatnya.

''Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu Mione?'' tanya Harry yang membuat Hermione gelagapan ''Hari ini panas Harry! pantaskan kalau wajahku memerah karna kepanasan?'' jawab Hermione santai, Harry dan Ron sangat mudah dibohongi batinnya. ''Panas karna cuaca atau karna bertatapan dengan seseorang eah, Mione?'' tebak Harry, Ralat- Ron mudah dibohongi! Harry, hanya saat dia sedang serius, dia sulit dikibuli. Hermione terlihat ingin membela diri ketika Prof. Snape memasuki ruangan.

'untuk pertama kalinya terimakasih Prof! kau menyelamatkanku' batin Hermione.

''Buka halaman 169'' katanya dengan nada dan wajah datar sambil menuju kedepan kelas, setelah dia sampai disana dia berkata ''169, Longbottom bukan 196''. Dengan tangan gemetaran Neville membalikkan lembaran bukunya. Hermione memutar kedua bola mata coklatnya.

''Hari ini karna Profesor Dumbledor menyuruhku agar, setiap kerja bersama, semua Asrama digabung, tidak ada pengecualian'' Snape mengambil perkamen yang berada dimejanya.

''Nona Patil, dengan theo, Potter dengan Grangress, Bron dengan zabini, Granger dengan Malfoy, Weasley dengan Parkinson, Neville dengan -'' Hermione memandang kebelakang dan mendapati Draco juga memandangnya.

''Kalian ditugaskan untuk membuat sebuah ramuan yang telah aku ajarkan, besok kalian sudah harus mengumpulkannya, nilainya akan kumasukan keujian NEWT''

''Merlin!'' batin Hermione

''Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau memilih tempat ini untuk membuat ramuan! Potongkan setengah jamur repartus'' Hermione.

Mereka kini sedang berada ditengah hutan Terlarang. Draco memotong jamur yang berada disebelahnya dan menyerahkannya pada Hermione, Hermione memasukkan jamur yang deberikan Draco kedalam Panci, sejenak warna yang tadinya merah berubah menjadi kuning dan kembali kewarna Merah lagi.

''Tidak adakah pertanyaan lain? Kan sudahku bilang, aku butuh ketenangan! Hanya tempat ini yang membuat tenang'' jawabnya lalu beranjak ke belakang pohon, besar lalu memutarinya.

''Wah! Seorang Draco malfoy membutuhkan ketenangan'' ucap Hermione dengan nada sakartis sambil mengaduk-aduk. ''Diamlah Granger!''

''Granger? Kemana Darah lumpurku? Jangan bilang kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku'' Hermione memegang mulutnya, 'bodoh' batinnya. Hermione memberanikan diri melirik Draco, namun keberuntungan kali ini berada dipihaknya. karna Draco berada nun jauh disana. Hermione menghela napas lega.

''Hei, kenapa kau masih memakai seragammu? Kemana pakaian jalangmu?'' tanyanya yang membuat Hermione menghentikan aktifitasnya. ''Jalang? Siapa yang jalang'' tanya Hermione suaranya Begertar tangannya memegang dadanya yang sakit ketika mendengarnya. ''Kau, siapa lagi''

Draco berbalik dan menghadap Hermione.

Hermione menghempaskan buku yang dipegangnya. ''Aku jalang? Aku yang memakai baju mempunyai batasan antara bahu sampai bawah lutut itu jalang? Sedangkan mereka yang dengan rela melepas bajunya untukmu itu bukan jalang? Aku yang selalu mepertahankan kehormatanku itu jalang? Sedangkan mereka dengan senang hati memberikan tubuhnya untukmu itu bukan jalang? Demi Merlin! Aku bahkan menjaga ciuman pertamaku! Oh, terima kasih telah memberitahu arti jalang kepadaku Malfoy'' bulir air mata keluar dari mata coklatnya.

''Kau menangis?'' Draco ingin mendekatinya namun Hermione kini telah berlari meninggalkannya.

Draco baru saja kembali dari Hutan Terlarang ditangannya terdapat botol kecil ramuan yang dia lanjutkan sendiri tanpa Hermione. Terbesit rasa bersalah pada Hermione. Draco melangkahkan kakinya kedalam Aula besar ketika matanya terarah kemeja Gryfindor tidak didapatinya Hermione disana.

''Dia tidak disini Malfoy'' Ginny mengejutkan Draco dari belakang. Draco mengernyitkan dahinya. Ginny mengambil sesuatu dalam jubahnya dan mengeluarkan perkamen, kemudian merapalkan mantra lalu memberikannya pada Draco sebelum meninggalkan Draco, Ginny berbisik padanya ''Kembalikan setelah kau selesai memakainya''

Draco melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Aula besar. Setelah sampai dikoridor yang sepi, Draco membuka Perkamen yang diberikan Ginny padanya. Yang didapatinya adalah denah Hogwarts dan gambar kaki kecil lengkap dengan namanya. Draco mencari nama Hermione, dan mendapati nama Hermione di Ruang Astronomi, tanpa basa-basi Draco melangkahkan kakinya menuju ketempat seseorang yang telah mengisi mimpi-mimpinya.

Draco sampai didepan Ruang Astronomi, pintunya tidak terkunci dia masuk dan mendapati Hermione yang sedang Terisak disana. 'Kenapa ketika Pansy mengatakannya Jalang dia tidak seperti ini?' batin Draco.

''Kenapa kau kesini? mau melihat jalang sedang menangis eah?'' Tanya Hermione sinis, dia menghapus air matanya namun sia-sia, air matanya tetap saja mengalir. ''kau, pilih kasih'' ucap Draco. Hermione memandang Heran kearahnya. ''Ya, pilih kasih! Ketika Pansy mengatakanmu jalang, kau tidak seperti ini, kenapa ketika aku, kau jadi emosian'' masih terdiam, Hermione heran melihat tingkah Draco yang kekanak-kanakan.

''Kau pikir, aku bisa terima jika aku dikatakan Jalang oleh orang yang ku suka, eh mmm,.. Orang.. Orang.. Maksudku-''

''Orang yang kucinta maksudmu?'' potong Draco dengan seringainya. ''Ku- kupikir kau harus perikasakan telingamu kemadam Pomfrey'' Hermione berdalih. ''Seroang Malfoy sangat rutin memeriksakan tubuh mereka kePenyembuh Ternama, Granger!'' Hermione memutar kedua Bola matanya.

''ya, aku menyukaimu Malfoy! Puas kau sekarang? Dan seharusnya kau tau kalau aku sakit hati sekarang!'' Bentak Hermione yang wajahnya sudah sangat Merah.

''Kau pikir aku bisa diam jika kau menjadi pusat perhatian para lelaki? Kau tau seorang Malfoy itu tidak suka wanitanya-''

''wanitanya? Siapa maksudmu? Aku?'' potong Hermione. ''ya, kau! Siapa lagi?'' tanya Draco.

''sejak kapan aku menjadi wanitamu?'' Hermione berdiri menghadap mata Hazel itu. ''Sejak kau menyatakan cinta padaku'' ucap Draco polos. 'dimana arogannya?' Hermione membatin. Draco mendekati Hermione dan menarik lengan tangannya. Draco membawanya keAula besar, setelah sampai diAula semua mata teralih dari makanan ke sepasang muda-mudi yang berada didepan pintu Aula.

''Hermione jane Granger milikku, jadi tidak ada yang boleh mencoba-coba mendekatinya, bahkan meliriknya'' wajah Hermione memerah.

''Jika kalian berani, kalian akan berhadapan denganku'' lanjutnya.

Setelah kejadian itu Hermione mengirim surat ke Viola dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padanya, kalau bukan karna Viola Draco tidak akan menjadi Protective seperti sekarang. Beberapa waktu kemudian pig datang membawa surat balasan dari Viola.

Dear Hermione

Apa maksudmu? Terima kasih untuk apa? Dan bisakah kau mendandani burung hantumu itu? Dia sangat jelek sekali, oh dan dia butuh kacamata dia tidak bisa membedakan mana kaca yang dibuka atau yang tertutup.

Sepupumu yang cantik

Viola Granger

Hermione mendesah, sangat Viola.

Fin

A/N : Bagaimanakah? kependekankah? Kepanjangankah? Jelekkah? Terima Flame, kritikan, Pujian #sangatmau, tolong REVIEW


End file.
